randompairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
The World Is Like A Taco
The World Is Like A Taco The World Is Like A Taco is the eleventh episode of season two of ~Fabulous, Jess. Centric. Episode <3 Penis. Plot Fabulous Town Shopping Mall Jess was in the taco shop, Buying Tacos, She saw Cass, With Wina, Buying Dildos, For both herself, And Wina, Jess hated CassWina Jess wanted Cass back, Although she loved Kerwin, Jess loved Kerwin, Jess found Kerwin very sexually satisfying. Jess then saw Will, In a women's underwear shop, Talking to Doc and Nick, Who were married, They gave Will a piece of paper, then left, Jess was suspicious, Jess ate her Taco, Jess loves Taco's Jess then saw Willow and Emmett making out, They were in a balloon shop, Jess ate another Taco. Jess went home, Eating Tacos. Super Friends Club House Jess came home, Eating a taco, Jess loved her friends, Jess loved everyone, Except for the evil crew, Jess thought that they were trying to steal Will, Jess ate another Taco, Then she saw, Perry and Beaky in the club house, They were part of the evil crew, But they didnt look evil, they were good, Perry and Beaky have now join the Super Friends! Jess was happy, She hugged them, Jess looked at the fridge, On it was the piece of paper, the one Doc gave Will. It read, "Your a Bitch, We are Bitches, Join us." Jess knew Will would join if she didnt stop him, Jess needed to convince Will to stay. Jess walked into her room, And saw Luke, He was fapping, Jess walked out, Then saw Cass and Wina, Having sexy time, Jess grabbed Wina, And told her to go to her room, Jess was a good mother. Wina loved Jess, And Jess loved Wina, Suddenly Hayley burst in the door, With Sasha and Fluffehkins following, Hayley was naked, She said, "Im now a full-time professional stripper!" Jess was happy for Hayley, But if Hayley accepted this job, She would have to move to england, Then Luke walked in crying, His mum had called him up. And told him to come home to england, She said she didnt mind if he fapped. Luke and Hayley were going to leave, And Will would to, Jess needed to keep the group together, Jess was the leader of the Super Friends! She wanted to keep her group together. Then she saw Will, With Sarah, They were talking, Then they cuddled, Then talked again, On the couch, Jess had an idea. If Jess could get Sarah and Will together, Then Will would stay, Jess ate a Taco. Perry And Beaky's Bedroom Jess went to see how the two new people in the group were doing, They were doing fabulously, Jess talked to both of them They said that Doc and Nick were trying to make Will join, Because everyone was leaving the Evil Crew, Jade and Nadiah left, And made their own group, And Jas and Oorna were thinking of leaving, And obviously Perry and Beaky had left, Jess suddenly got an idea on how she could keep Luke and Hayley in the club and not in england, She had to get them lovers, Jess ate a Taco, Then kissed Kerwin. Jess's Taco Stand Outside The Super Friends! Club House Jess made some Taco's She sold one to Sarah and Will, Even though they wanted two, She watched Will and Sarah eat the Taco together, Jess had added a secret ingredient, Which made it so that whoever you looked at after eating it, You would fall in love with them, Jess then gave one of her Taco's to Hayley, And another to Luke. Jess then ate a normal Taco, and had sexy time with Kerwin, While Jess and Kerwin had sexy time, Kerwin moaned Cass's name, Jess looked at Kerwin. And with her angriest face on, Left. Jess was crying, But then she saw Sarah and Will finish their Taco, She also so Luke and Hayley finish theirs, Whoever they looked at, They would fall in love with them, Sarah looked at Luke, Luke looked at Hayley, Hayley looked at Will, And Will looked at Sarah, It was a love square, Jess had screwed up. Jess ate a Taco and said, "The world is like a taco, it is filled with meat, Which is the people, And other stuff, which is love." Category:Fabulous season two